Please, Love Me!
by Fujoshi Shirotama
Summary: Hitsugaya yang baru masuk SMP sudah mendapat masalah dengan sang Ketua OSIS. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Hitsugaya di SMP barunya? r&r please...
1. Chapter 1

Kei-chan : "Hm. . . Langsung mulai aja, tak usah basa-basi. Dan kali ini gue yang buat."

Kyo : "Review, semua!"

Rie : *cuek* "Baca dulu baru review ya! Selamat Baca!"

**Warning : **Chara Bashing, Sedikit adegan mesum, bahasa tidak baku. Masalah untuk anda? Silahkan tekan tombol back di atas.

* * *

**PLEASE, LOVE ME!**

Sepenuhnya milik Tite Kubo, Cuma pinjem Chara

**oOoOoOoOo**

SMP Karakura, SMP yang terkenal dengan pendidikan beserta fasilitasnya. Dan, disanalah para bangsawan-bangsawan bersekolah. SMP Karakura di kepala sekolahi oleh Kurosaki Isshin. Ishhin mempunyai anak 3, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu *bener gk ya?*. Anak 1 Kurosaki Ichigo bersekolah di SMP Karakura itu, dia di kenal sebagai "Prince of all Princess" dikarenakan tinggi badannya, pintar, pintar olahraga dll (author muntah). Saat ini Kurosaki Ichigo telah menjadi kelas 2-1. Walaupun di kelas 2-1, kabarnya Ichigo mempunyai geng besar di Karakura ini.

"Hei! Ichigo kemana? Di saat penerimaan siswa baru kenapa dia selalu pergi? Dia kan ketua OSIS!" ucap seseorang yang di pipinya terdapat tato berangka "69"

"Yeee, mana gue tau? Tuh anak keluyuran aje. Tapi, dia kan selalu membuat kejutan? Jadi santai aja Shuu!" jawabnya. Dia memiliki rambut jambrik-jambrik warna merah kayak nanas, di dahi ada tatonya yang membuatnya makin jelek *di bankai*

Ya, mereka berdua adalah Renji Abarai dan Shuuhei Hisagi. .

Sementara itu. .

"Oka-san! Aku berangkat!" teriak cowok mungil *di bekuin* berambut jambrik keputihan mempunyai mata emerald yang indah. Dia Toushiro Hitsugaya

"Hati-hati Shiro-chan!" jawabnya. Dia ini adalah Hitsugaya Juushiro, Ibu dari Hitsugaya Toushiro (Author kaget) dan yang menjadi Ayah dari Toushiro Hitsugaya adalah Hitsugaya Kyoraku. (Author tambah kaget)

"Ah, penerimaan murid baru. Upacara lagi. Mending ke Perpustakaan aja deh. Bosenin kalo upacara." Ucapnya

Sementara di Penerimaan murid baru. . .

"Saya adalah wakil ketua OSIS, Shuuhei Hisagi. Saya harap kalian semua, para siswa baru ini senang berada di SMP Karakura ini. Terima kasih."

Di ikuti tepuk tangan yang meriah dan teriakan gaje anak siswa baru yang super meriah. . Ada apa ini? Rupanya Shuuhei udah jadi inceran para siswa baru.

"Hahahaha, Shuu! Jadi inceran lu? Gimana tuh? Hahaha," tawa Renji

"Kagak usah lu bilangin gue udah tau. Biasa aja kali. Tapi yang paling meriah juga si Ichigo, bener kagak?" jawabnya

"Bener juge lu. Bakal heboh nih kalo ada yang bias narik perhatiannya. Khukhukhu."

"Ketawa lu kayak setan aje."

"Biarin. Khukhukhu."

Di Lain Pihak -?-. .

_Argh. . . Di mana sih perpustakaannya? Susah amat nyari perpusatakaan. Mana ni gedung ada salon, pemandian air panas, tempat skating, musik, restoran, gila bener deh. Capek gue nyasar terus. Eh. . Buku? Wah. . Perpustakaan! Ada komiknya juga! Hebat! _Batin Toushiro

"Ng, Ahh. . "

_Suara apaan tuh? _

"Akh, uh. . La. . gi. . . Ah. . . "

Toushiro yang mendengar pun _blushing _seketika. (Author ikutan blushing)

_Masak ada yang begituan di perpus? Berani amat. . _

Akhirnya Toushiro berjalan mendekati suara itu.

"Ahhhhh. . ."

Erangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan di tengokanlah kepala Toushiro kepada suara itu.

**DEG DEG DEG**

_Astaga Kenapa melakukannya di sini? Gila ya mereka?_

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya lalu menyuruh si cewek pake baju.

"Ai, gue udah selesai. Cepetan balik, gue kasih waktu 10 detik buat pake baju." ucap si Rambut orange

Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, anak pertama dari kepala sekolah Kurosaki Isshin

"Eh, tapi. ."

"**1,2,3,4. ."**

Dengan cepat si Ai segera pake baju dan pergi keluar dari perpus

"Hei, yang bengong di sana! Kamu anak SD kan? Kenapa bisa berada di sini? Disini tempat untuk anak SMP tau!" ucap Ichigo yang berbicara sambil mendekati Toushiro

"Saya sudah SMP Senpai! Memangnya tak boleh? Itu juga bukan urusan senpai kan? Lagi pula upacara itu juga bukan kewajiban." jawab ketus Toushiro

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo menyeringai senang. Baru ada seseorang yang berani melawannya. Biasanya kalau ada yang liat Ichigo maen kayak "gituan" langsung pergi, entah itu Adik kelas, atau Kakak kelas. Karena takut di keluarin dari sekolah kalau nyebarin itu gossip.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Toushiro

"Tak ada."

Tiba-tiba di tarik kerah baju Toushiro. Toushiro pun kaget. "Mau apa?". Ichigo tak bergeming, dilihat Toushiro dari atas ke bawah,

_Rupanya anak ini lumayan manis juga ya _Batin Ichigo

Lalu Ichigo pun mendekatkan kepala Toushiro ke kepala Ichigo, "Apa yang mau kau. .", sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mencium bibir Toushiro. Toushiro tersentak kaget, semakin Toushiro melawan, Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajah Toushiro. Akhirnya Toushiro pasrah, tapi tak sepasrah itu. Rupanya Toushiro menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menendang tulang rusuk sebelah kanan. Toushiro sudah sabuk hitam di Judonya. Ichigo yang tak mengetahui itu pun semakin mendalami ciumannya. Akhirnya Toushiro pun tak melepaskan kesempatan itu, dan

**DUUUAAAK**

"Awww~~~~ sakiiittt *lebay*." teriak Ichigo

Sementara Ichigo masih leyeh-leyeh *?* eh, bukan, mengerang kesakitan, Toushiro kabur melarikan diri dari ruang menyeramkan itu.

"Awas kau!" ancam Ichigo. Saat melihat ke bawah, "Eh. . Toushiro Hitsugaya? Hm. . Bakal jadi seru nih. Kau akan menjadi milikku, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tunggu saja." ucap Ichigo dengan seringaian kecilnya itu.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED. . .

* * *

**_

Kei-chan : "Akhirnya selesai juga. Dan maaf kalo pendek."

Ichigo : "Kenapa? Gue. ."

Kyo : "Terima nasib. ."

Toushiro : "Hm. ."

Renji : "Wah, Ichigo. Nggak datang ke penerimaan murid baru, malah maen "itu" sama anak cewek, parah lu. Shuu marah noh."

Shuuhei : "Hm. . Nggak begitu juga sih."

Ichigo : "Liat tuh kagak marah kan?"

Kei-chan : "Siapin pelindung semua!"

All chara, authoress : *berlindung*

Shuuhei : "Bakudou #61, Fire Flame!"

Ichigo : "Waaaaa. . . Awas kau Shuuhei!" *mental sampe jauh*

Kyo : "Terkadang senyuman itu tak mengayinkan." *belajar dari pengalaman sama temen-temennya*

Toushiro : "Tetapiii, kenapa gue di CIUM ma ICHIGO? Gue masih STRAIGHT tau! STRAIGHT! Camkan itu! Camkan!" *gaya kakek-kakek*

Kei-chan : "Hiiieee,,,,, maap. . .Habisnya ni kan mau gue jadiin IchiHitsu *ngedip-ngedip gaje*."

Ichigo : *balik lagi* "Iya, ini kan IchiHitsu. *nempel-nempel Toushiro*"

Kyo : *Cuma angguk-angguk*

Toushiro : *kehilangan kesabaran* "Soten ni Zaze, Hyorinmaru!"

Hisagi + Renji + Ichigo : *terlempar jauh*

Kei-chan : "Mari kita skip aja. . **PLEASE REVIEW! **Review apapun diterima! Silahkan kalau anda ingin meng-kritik! Tapi, mohon berikan kritik yang membangun!** ARIGATO!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Kei-chan : "Ehem, Halooo semuanya! Arigato udh review crita saya!"

Ichigo : "Apa ini? Review ini! Kau menghancurkan reputasiku! Tak akan ku ampuni!" *keluarin Getsuga*

Toushiro : "Jalani nasib."

Rie : "Wah.. Kei-chan hebat ya! Baru update udh banyak review! Nggak kebayang!"

Kei-chan : "Ahaha, nggak kok. ."

Kyo : "Sok malu-malu kucing, nih~~ Meoong…" *niruin gaya kucing*

Kei-chan : *nimpuk Kyo pake batu bata*

Kyo : *tepar di tempat*

Ichigo : "Anyway, lu pake mantra apaan kok bisa banyak yang nge-review gini?"

Kei-chan : "Ada, deh. Ahaha."

Toushiro + Rie : "Mari kita skip! Baca dulu baru review ya! Selamat baca!"

**PLEASE, LOVE ME!**

**Chapter 2**

Cuma pinjem chara! ^o^

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Kau akan ku jadikan milikku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tunggu saja."_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Cih, sial! Tak akan ku ampuni dia!" gerutu Toushiro.

Toushiro terus berlari, berlari dan berlari. Dia hanya akan mengikuti kemana kakinya bergerak, tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia shock, dia benci, sangat benci. Si Rambut orange *jitak* merebut ciuman pertamanya. Harga dirinya jatuh! Sampai dia tak sadar jika dia sudah berada di ruang musik, dan terdengar suara alunan piano lembut, membuat hatinya tenang. Tapi tunggu…

'_Aku seperti mengenal alunan musik ini? Tapi siapa yang memainkannya?'_ batin Toushiro. Akhirnya Toushiro pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang musik itu. Di sana ada seseorang yang sama seperti Byakuya-sensei.

'_Apa dia murid baru? Ah, sudahlah tak usah dipedulikan. Aku hanya ingin mendengar alunannya itu.'_ Mengetahui hal itu, orang yang memainkan piano pun memainkannya dengan indah. Sampai permainan *?* selesai Toushiro tak menyadarinya.

"Hei. . Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ah. . Maaf. Aku terbawa suasana. Permainan pianomu itu sungguh indah. Kapan-kapan mainkan lagi untukku, ya!" jawab Toushiro.

"Hm. .Baiklah." seurai senyum terulas di wajahnya.

"Ee, sebentar, kamu murid baru ya?"

"Ya, perkenalkan namaku Soujiro Kusaka. Salam kenal." ucap Kusaka sambil mencium punggung tangan Toushiro.

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Salam kenal kembali." jawab Toushiro dengan muka blushing.

'_Waw, sopan banget! Pantes jadi pacar gue nih! Eh? Tadi gue ngomong apa? Arrgghh. . Sial!' _Batin Toushiro.

"Tak ikut upacara Toushiro?"

"Tidak, dan panggil aku Hitsugaya!"

"Aaa, baiklah Tou-. .Hitsugaya." senyum pun kembali terulas di wajahnya.

* * *

**Sementara itu di Ruang OSIS. . .

* * *

**

"Yo! Ichigo! Kemana aja lu?" tanya baboon *pukul* eh, Renji.

"Biasa."

"Oohh, jadi maen sama cewek lagi ya? Hm. . Bagus ya? Tugas dari Ketua OSIS di serahin ke wakil OSIS?" Shuuhei yang marah dan menekan kata OSIS itu merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan Ichigo.

"Seharusnya dia tak bisa jadi ketua OSIS, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia meraih ranking teratas di sekolah ini, jadi maklum sajalah." terang orang ini. Dia memakai kacamata, berambut biru dan sangat suka menjahit.

"Yah, Ishida, masih iri aja lu sama Kurosaki?"

"**URUSAI!**" jawab pria berambut biru tadi.

Ya, anak itu bernama Ishida Uryuu. Dan akan saya jelaskan, bahwa Ketua **OSIS **adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, Wakil **OSIS **adalah Hisagi Shuuhei, Sekretaris Ishida Uryuu, Bendahara adalah (dirahasiakan dulu) lalu Renji Abarai sebagai Penanggung Jawab atas semua pekerjaan.

"Pembagian kelas sudah di tempelkan di Papan Pengumuman?" tanya Kurosaki

"Sudah." jawab Ishida

"Lalu, Toushiro Hitsugaya berada di kelas mana?"

Semuanya terkejut! Baru sekali ini, Kurosaki menanyakan seseorang! Biasanya, orang yang suka Kurosaki langsung ngasih tau kesukaannya ke Kurosaki.

"Wah. . Inceran baru nih?" tanya Shuuhei dan Renji bebarengan

"Hn."

"Dia berada di kelas 1-1." ucap Ishida

Lalu Kurosaki pergi dari ruang **OSIS**, dan menuju ke kelas 1-1. Tapi sebelum Kurosaki pergi, terhalang oleh ucapannya Ishida.

"Ichigo! Bagaimana dengan program **KUGEKA?**"

"**KUGEKA? **Oh. . Baiklah, lakukan sekarang." teriak Kurosaki

"Wah, **KUGEKA **diadakan. Bakal seru nih." seru Renji.

* * *

**KELAS 1-1

* * *

**

"Jadi ini kelasku?" tanya Toushiro**.**

"Ya, ini kelasmu. Perkenalkan aku Kuchiki Rukia." ucap Rukia.

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"O,ya Toushiro. Kamu tau **KUGEKA **nggak?"

"Hah? Kukang?"

"KUGEKA!"

"Kutu?"

"KUUGGEEEKKKAAAA!"

"Oh, Katak toh. Tau, tau, emang kenapa?"

"Kamu ini!" teriak Rukia dengan amarah besar.

"Eee,, ano, iya tau. Kugeka kan?"

"Wah, ada apa ini? Apa? Apa? Apa? Sepertinya kalian membicarakan yang seru nih." ucap seorang anak. Rambut bergelombang bewarna orange dan dadanya yang 'wow' itu menarik perhatian

"Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto. Salam kenal." ucap anak itu lagi. Ya, anak itu bernama Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, dan dia ini Toushiro Hitsugaya." ucap Rukia.

"Hm.. Imut yah Toushiro." lirik Rangiku kepada Toushiro

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya!"

"Eee, jangan galak donk!"

"Kalian ini ingin aku bicarakan tentang Kugeka nggak?" ucap Rukia yang menahan amarahnya tadi.

"Eh? Kugeka?" Kau tau dari mana Rukia?" tanya Rangiku

"Dari Kakakku."

"O,ya katanya Kugeka sudah di aktifkan kembali lho?"

"Eh? Benarkah Rangiku?"

Toushiro yang nggak tau Kugeka hanya bisa bengong sendiri. "Tunggu, tunggu. Kugeka itu apaan sih?" tanya Toushiro.

"Eh? Kau nggak tau KUGEKA?" gentian tanya Rangiku dan Rukia bebarengan.

"Ehm. .Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, Kugeka itu. ." ucap Rangiku.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTIUNED

* * *

**_

Kei-chan : "Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau masih pendek."

All Chara + Kyo + Rie : "Apaan tuh Kugeka?"

Kei-chan : "Wahhh. Rahasia donk! Di chapter 3 deh aku kasih tau!"

All Chara + Kyo + Rie : "Beneran?"

Kei-chan : "Iya. Janji dah."

Kyo : "Ok! Sekarang kita mulai acara jawab review-nya."

Kei-chan : "untuk **EA Omoko Natsuki**,di sini Juushiro jadi cewek, bukan cowok. Haha, Memang Ichigo saya buat seperti itu agar seru."

Kyo : "gila! Lo jadiin Juushiro cewek! Gila banget!"

Kei-chan : "Biarin! Untuk **LeufHitsu. **Itu memang di sengaja, biar unik, masa orang tuanya Cuma Juushiro ma Retsu? Kan nggak seru! Buat yang ekstrim!"

Rie : "Tambah Gila! Untuk **Herlin hibari. **Ya, kami penggemar IchiHitsu!"

Ichigo : "Daripada ama Toushiro, mending gue ma Rukia. Iya kan Rukia?" *nempel-nempel*

Rukia : "Ogah!"*nendang Ichigo*

Renji : "Wow.. jauh banget!" *ngeliat Ichigo yang terlempar jauh*

Toushiro : "**ayano646cweety. **Ya, segera!"

Rie : "**Erichrmbpy, **Si Kei-chan bakal buat di chapter selanjutnya! Di sini hanya keterangan!"

Kei-chan : "Benar!"

Rukia : "**shiRan-chan, **Maaf ya, kata author-nya nggak bisa di panjangin, soalnya biar seru. Maaf ya! Kapan-kapan deh!"

Ichigo : *udah balik* "**Kurotsuki Gaki, **Eh, nama gue di ambil! Kurosaki Gaki! Namague terkenal!"

Kyo : Geblek! Ntu Kurotsuki! Bukan Kurosaki!"

Ichigo : "Ooo, iya. Nggak tau tuh"

Rie : "**ocha gledek, **Toushiro di sini jadi cewek Tomboy!"

Kei-chan : "Benar! **4869fans-nikazemaru, **Wah, kayaknya shock tuh!"

Kyo : "Fanfic lo sudah memakan banyak korban."

Toushiro : "**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San, **menurut saya tak bagus kebanyakan yaoi!"

Kei-chan : "Baiklah… Revienw-nya udah dibales."

All Chara : "**PLEASE REVIEW YAAA!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Kei-chan : "Uhuk, haloo semuanya!"

Kyo : "Napa lo?"

Rie : " Alhamdullillah. Dia kambuh."

All Chara : "Kambuh? Kambuh apaan?"

Rie : "Makanan. Ya penyakit lah!"

All Chara : "Tau. Maksudnya pnyakit apa?"

Rie : "Dia tuh sakit radang, kan dulu kelas, ummm, kelas berapa Kei?"

Kei-chan : "kelas 2 SD"

Rie : "Nah, tuh kelas 2 dia di operasi, karena punya **AMANDEL** se-gede-**BAKSO**. Abis di operasi kan nggak ada tuh yg nyaring virus yang masuk lewat makanan yang dia makan, jadi kena deh."

Kei-chan : "**URUSAI!** Lagi pula nggak usah ngedein kata bakso deh! Dasar maniak bakso!"

Ichigo : "Kasian."

Kei-chan : "Biarin! Uhuk, uhuk, uhuek."

Toushiro + Kyo : "Yaiks, mari kita skip aja! **READ BEFORE REVIEW! ARIGATOU!**"

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**PLEASE, LOVE ME!**

**Chapter 3 **

Cuma pinjem Chara ^o^

**oOoOoOoOo

* * *

**

_Flashback_

"_Ehm, Baiklah, akan kujelaskan Kugeka. Kugeka itu. ." terang Rangiku_

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Kugeka itu. ."

**TENG TONG TONG TENG**

"Eh? Kok udah masuk? Cepet amat." ucap Rangiku

"Iya. Argh. . Sial! Bel Sialan! Aku kan juga ingin mendengarkan, walaupun aku sudah tau sih. Tapi tak apa deh." gerutu Rukia

"_Sebenarnya apa sih Kugeka? Ah, apa peduliku. Paling-paling juga yang dapat peringkat satu dapat beasiswa." _Batin Toushiro

Lalu masuklah Kakek-kakek (?) beserta guru di sampingnya.

"_Kakek-kakek masuk kelas? Kakeknya sapa? Mau ngambil sapa?" _Batin seluruh murid

"Anak-anak. Perkenalkan ini dia ini wali kelas kalian, kelas 1-1."

"**APAAAAA? WALI KELAS?" **teriak seluruh kelas

"Duh, bisa tenang sedikit nggak sih? Biasa aja kale, nggak usah lebay-lebay amat." terang guru itu dengan gaya anak ABG

"Wali kelas kalian bernama Yamamoto Genryuusai. Kalau begitu saja pamit dulu Yama-jii sensei-sama." tunduk guru itu dengan sopan

Sebenarnya siapa Yama-jii sensei-sama itu? Dia tampak mencurigakan

"Euhm. . Perkenalkan saya Yamamoto Genryuusai, saya berasal dari Hokkaido. Lalu bla. . bla. . bla. ." ucap Yama-jii dengan antusias akan menjelaskan dirinya itu

**30 Menit berlalu. . **

**1 Jam berlalu. .**

**1, 5 Jam berlalu. . **

"Oi! Kakek-kakek! Kapan perkenalan kami? Cerita diri sendiri aje!" teriak judes salah seorang murid 1-1

Mendengar hal itu, suhu di ruangan menjadi meningkat drastis. Mengetahui hal itu, seluruh murid mengeluh.

"Eh, ada apa ini? Kayaknya tadi dingin deh, tapi kok jadi panas? AC-nya mati? Kenapa ini?" ucap Rukia

"Umm. . Kuchiki, sepertinya bukan AC-nya yang mati deh, tapi Yama-jii yang di depan itu terlihat marah." terang Inoue

"Hm. . . Baiklah. Akan saya lanjutkan. Mari kenalkan diri kalian. Mulai dari depan sebelah Kiri." kata Yama-jii sensei

"Saya Toushiro Hitsugaya. Salam kenal." terang Toushiro dengan cuek bebek

"Selanjutnya." ucap Yama-jii sensei

"Sa-"

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, bel telah berbunyi.

**TENG TONG TENG **

"Ukhh, dasar sensei sialan!"gerutu gadis itu. Dia adalah Arisawa Tatsuki, gadis yang sangat tomboy dan pintar berkelahi. Dia mengikuti seluruh bela diri dan mendapatkan sabuk hitam di perguruannya.

"Hm. . . Baiklah. Kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Terima kasih. Sekian." ucap Yama-jii sensei

"_Pelajaran apaan? Kebanyakan lo yang cerita Kakek sialan!" _ batin seluruh murid

Merasa di gossipin -?-, suhu di ruangan kelas 1-1 hampir memanas, tapi tak jadi, karna bisa mengubah image cool Yama-jii.

"Ah. . Rukia, Hitsugaya! Sini, sini! Aku jelasin Kugeka tadi! Ayo, cepat!" ajak Rangiku yang berada di barisan nomor dua sebelah kanan.

"Eh? Mending Rangiku-chan aja yang kesini!" ajak ganti Rukia

"Eh? Kok aku? Uhm. . Baiklah, aku kesana!" ucap Rangiku dengan nada lebay yang sambil berlari menuju bangku Toushiro

"_Anak lebay." _Batin Toushiro

"Ah. . Mari kita mulai. Acara yang kita a-" kata Rangiku yang terputus karma suaranya seperti reporter investigasi yang hanya membuat basa-basi.

"CEPETAN!" bentak Rukia

"Sabar atuh neng. Sebenarnya Kugeka itu adalah program yang di lakukan SMP Karakura setiap tahun. Anggota Kugeka itu terdiri dari orang-orang terpandang. Kalian tau jika orang terpandang membutuhkan apa?" tanya Rangiku

"Pelayan?" jawab Toushiro

"Benar. Dan di Kugeka, pelayan itu di sebut 'Honey', sementara majikannya di sebut 'Master'. Tentu saja untuk menjadi 'Honey' harus di pilih secara langsung oleh 'Master'-nya. Untuk mengangkat seseorang itu menjadi 'Honey' akan di berikan anting yang berlambang nama keluarga itu sendiri. 'Honey' pun juga memiliki hak istimewa." terang Rangiku

"Hak istimewa? Apa itu?" tanya Rukia dan Toushiro secara bebarengan

"Eh? Rukia belum tau hak istimewa itu?" tanya Rangiku

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Hak istimewa itu terdiri dari : 1. Administrasi sekolah akan ditanggung oleh sang 'Master', 2. 'Honey' akan mendapatkan kelas khusus bersama anggota Kugeka yang lainnya, 3. Selama 1 anggota Kugeka tak hadir maka kelas pun di bubarkan, atau bisa di bilang BEBAS. Tapi yang penting jangan jadi 'Honey' deh. Rugi kalian, walaupun ada hak istimewa, tapi Rugi. Karna, 'Honey' harus siap melayani 'Master' selama 'Master' meminta, lalu kalian harus membantu 'Master' lulus selama ujian, dan tentu saja yang akan mendapat nilai 'Master' bukan 'Honey'. Lalu, 'Honey' tak bisa menolak permintaan dari sang 'Master'." terang Rangiku lagi

"Wah, Rangiku-chan tahu se-detail mungkin ya! Kalau aku Cuma tau programnya saja, belum sampai hak istimewa." puji Rukia

"Hehe, itu mah biasa aja." Rangiku menjawab malu-malu

"Karna Matsumoto itu seorang stalker SMP Karakura." ucap Toushiro

"Eh, nggak kok! Nggak!" bentak Rangiku

"_Tes, tes, 123, tes, tes."_

Terdengar suara seseorang dari Sharon Audio.

"_Pengumuman! Untuk hari ini tidak ada pelajaran! Di karenakan guru-guru rapat! Pengumuman selesai!" _

"Horeee! Pulang! Hitsugaya, Rangiku-chan! Ayo pulang! Tapi sebelum pulang mampir dulu ke Mall? Bagaimana? Setuju nggak?" seru Rukia

"Gomen, aku nggak bisa. Soalnya ada urusan. Gomen." ucap Toushiro menyesal

"Oh, nggak apa. Lain kali aja Hitsugaya. Kita sabar menunggu kok! Semangat ya!" kata Rukia dan Rangiku bersemangat

"Arigatou."

Senyum polos yang terukir di wajah Toushiro membuat Rukia dan Rangiku berpikir _"Aduuuhh, imutnya! Jadi adikku aja deh!"_

"Hm. Harus buru-buru nih. Kalo nggak cepet bisa telat. Ah, Taksi!" kata Toushiro

"Kemana Nona?" tanya supir itu

"Hotel Yukimura." Jawab Toushiro

Beberapa menit kemudian. .

"Ini uangnya pak. Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama Nona." balas supir taksi itu

Toushiro berlari menuju ke ruang ganti pekerja. Ya, dia bekerja menjadi pelayan di Hotel Yukimura, di karenakan dia melihat brosur yang diterima di depan rumah. Melihat hal itu, Toushiro tak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya. Secepat mungkin dia ganti baju lalu melayani tamu di hotel itu. Setelah berganti baju, tak lama kemudian Toushiro dipanggil oleh kepala pelayan

"Toushiro! Di meja itu ada pesanan untuk orang yang di sana. Tolong antarkan." kata Pak Pelayan itu

"Baik." balas singkat Toushiro

Lalu, segera dia membawa pesanan kepada orang yang memesan minuman Cocktail dan Jus Jeruk.

"Permisi, ini minuman anda sekalian, Cocktail dan Jus Jeruk. Silah-." kata-kata Toushiro terputus karena yang memesan Cocktail adalah orang yang tak ingin dia temui

"Ah. . .Kamu! Kenapa bisa ada disini? tanya mereka bebarengan

"Eh. . Ichigo, kau mengenalnya? Hm. . Lumayan juga." puji Renji

"Dasar mesum! Melakukan di perpustakaan! Akan kulaporkan kepada Kepala Seko-" kata-kata Toushiro terputus kembali karena gelas milik Hotel Yukimura jatuh dan masuk kedalam kolam.

"Eh. . Apa yang kaulakukan baka! Cih. . Sial!" gumam Toushiro

Lalu Toushiro pun segera menceburkan diri untuk menyelamatkan gelas-gelas itu, dan menuju ke atas untuk menaruh gelas itu.

"Wow. . Wonder Women." seru Renji

"Apa yang kaulakukan baka! Gelas ini mahal! Aku harus menggantinya dengan 4x lipat dari gajiku! Apa kau tak tau hal itu?" kata Toushiro kesal

"Itu juga karena pelayananmu tak bagus kepada tamu!" jawab Kurosaki

Sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikan Toushiro dan Kurosaki, tetapi kenapa mereka senang melihat perkelahian? Ternyata bra milik Toushiro kelihatan pemirsa! *ditampar Toushiro*. Mengetahui hal itu, Kurosaki segera mengendong Toushiro bridal style.

"Waa, apa yang kaulakukan! Cepat turunkan aku!" gerutu Toushiro

"Kau bisa diam sih!" bentak Kurosaki dengan wajah yang penuh emosi

Toushiro terdiam, membiarkan dirinya dibawa entah kemana.

Sementara Renji melongo melihat kejadian itu terjadi, baru kali ini dia melihat Kurosaki marah.

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU. . **

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke kamarmu?" tanya Toushiro

Kurosaki tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, lalu dia menurunkan Toushiro dari gendongannya.

"Cepat mandi." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kurosaki

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Toushiro sekali lagi

Kurosaki menoleh, dari tatapannya jelas dia tak suka mengulang perkataan yang sama apalagi berkali-kali, kecuali jika perkataan itu istimewa baginya. Akhirnya, Toushiro pun bergegas mandi. Segera dia melepaskan bajunya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kurosaki mengecek, apakah dia benar-benar mandi? Setelah mengecek hal itu, dia melihat baju yang dipakai Toushiro itu segera dilaundri secepat mungkin. Setelah menyuruh salah seorang pelayan Hotel Yukimura, Kurosaki menuju ke kamar mandi, dia ingin melihat Toushiro mandi.

"Hm. . Ternyata tubuhmu itu mulus dan putih ya?" puji Kurosaki

"Terima kasih." jawab Toushiro. _Eh? Tunggu? Siapa yang berbicara padaku? Bukannya hanya ada aku dan dia? Jangan-jangan. . _pikir Toushiro

Toushiro pun menoleh dan, "Kau! Apa yang kaulakukan! Apa kau tak tau aku sedang mandi?"

Kurosaki pun berjalan mendekati Toushiro, dekat, dan semakin dekat.

"Apa maumu?"

Kurosaki pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro. Toushiro berpikir, _jangan-jangan sebuah ciuman? Oh. .Tidak, aku ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar kusukai. Oh. .Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini. Apa yang harus kuperbuat? _Dan ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Toushiro memang benar, Kurosaki mencium bibir Toushiro. Toushiro pun mendorong, memukul, dan apapun agar Kurosaki mau melepaskannya. Akan tetapi semakin dia melawan semakin kuat ciuman itu. Dimasukkan lidah Kurosaki ke dalam bibir Toushiro. Toushiro pun pasrah, pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tetapi dilain pihak Kurosaki memasang sesuatu di telinga Toushiro. Seringai setan pun muncul di wajahnya.

**3 menit kemudian. . **

Akhirnya mereka pun menyudahi ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Tamparan pun melayang ke pipi Kurosaki, Kurosaki kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Toushiro kepadanya. Saat menatap ke wajah Toushiro, terdapat wajah marah Toushiro sambik menangis. Tapi dia tak ambil pikir. "Bajumu ada di kasur, cepat pakai." hanya itu yang diucapkannya. Toushiro pun berlari, dan segera memakai bajunya. Kurosaki pun mengikuti langkahnya. Toushiro telah selesai dengan mengganti bajunya, dia bergegas menuju ke pintu, tapi tak sampai karena Kurosaki sudah terlebih dahulu menutup pintunya.

"Apa lagi maumu?" tanya ketus Toushiro

"Hanya memilikimu." jawab Kurosaki. Kedua kalinya dia mencium bibir Toushiro, tapi hanya sepintas saja.

"Apa maumu? Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Toushiro bertubi-tubi

"Namaku. . "

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_

Kei-chan : "Akhirnya selesai juga."

Toushiro : "Readers ngamuk."

Kyo : "Lo kelamaan."

Rie : "Ngaret mulu."

Ichigo : "Benar."

Kei-chan : "Apaan sih! Biarin, tapi maafin saya! Karena saya sibuk ulangan! Maaf ya! Tapi terima kasih udah review! Yaudah langsung aja!"

All Chara : "**ARIGATOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**"

Kyo : "EH! Kei-chan! Lo kagak bales review?


	4. Chapter 4

Toushiro : "Konnichiwa! Ogenki desuka?"

Ichigo : "Lho? Kei mana? Tumben nggak kelihatan?"

Toushiro : "Lagi sibuk."

Kyo : "Kenapa nggak di serahin ke gue?"

Rie + Rukia : "Namanya juga chara kesayangan."

Renji + Shuuhei + Ichigo : "Hooo, kesayangan."

Toushiro : "Apaan toh?"

Kyo : "Jadi dia lebih mentingin chara daripada sahabatnya sendiri? Tega banget!"

All chara : "Sabar."

Toushiro : "Rese'. Dah, Please Read, and Review!"

* * *

**PLEASE, LOVE ME!**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Cuma pinjem Chara ^o^

**oOoOoOoOo

* * *

**

_Flashback_

"_Apa maumu? Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Toushiro bertubi-tubi_

"_Namaku. .

* * *

_

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, ingat itu cebol!" jawab Ichigo sambil menyindir

"Ukh. . Jangan panggil aku cebol, Strawberry!" sindir Toushiro

**BRRUAK**

Sebelum dia berlari, dia sudah meninggalkan pukulan di perut Ichigo

"Argh! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau memukulku! Awas kau nanti!" gumam Ichigo

Toushiro hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berlari, tak memperhatikan di depan, dan. .

**DUUAAKK**

"Adduuuhhh. . . Sakit! Dinding nggak tau diri!" gerutu Toushiro, dia kesal karena kepalanya menatap ke dinding

"Puh. . . Hahahaha, makanya hati-hati kalau lari cebol! Jangan natap ke gue karena gue tampan cebol. Hahaha." tawa Ichigo

"Diam kau!" kesal Toushiro

Toushiro pun berlari sampai tak terlihat.

"Hehehehe, anak yang menarik. Hm. . ceritain ke Grim-chan ah. ." ucapnya

**Malam Hari. . **

"Tut, tut. . Ehm, halo? Siapa ini?" tanya seseorang yang sedang menerima telefon itu

"Kau lupa padaku? Padahal baru 1 bulan saja sudah lupa." tanya Ichigo

"Eh? Emm. . Sebentar, kau kah itu I-chan?" tanyanya

"Tentu."

"I-chan! Kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu, I-chan!"

"Diamlah Grim-chan. Aku ingin berbicara nih."

Grim-chan adalah Grimjaww atau bisa dibilang kakak kedua Ichigo yang sedang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP Jepang, sementara kakak tertua adalah Hichigo yang sedang duduk di bangku 1 SMA Amsterdam, adik ke 4 adalah Karin yang sedang duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD China, dan adik termuda adalah Yuzu yang sedang duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD Korea.

"Umm. . Baikah. Tunggu sebentar! Hichigo! I-chan mau curhat! Cepetan kesini!" teriak Grimjaww di telefon

"Grim! Jangan!" bantah Ichigo

"Apanya yang jangan anak kecil? Khu-khu, kau tak akan lepas dariku I-chan." ucap seseorang itu

"Eh, Ichi-nii. Hehe. . Apa kabar? Sudah lama tak ketemu ya?" tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu

"Sudahlah cepat bicara, aku dan Grim sudah tak sabar." bentak Hichigo

"Iya, iya. Sabar, kemarin saat penerimaan siswa. . bla. . bla. . bla. ." terang panjang lebar Ichigo

**(A/N : "Mari kita skip saja.)**

**Sementara itu di Rumah Toushiro. . **

"Aku pulang." ucap Toushiro

"Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau mau makan dulu Shiro-chan?" tanya Ibu Toushiro yaitu Hitsugaya Juushiro

"Ada apa dengan Shiro-chan, Say?" tanya Ayah Toushiro yaitu Hitsugaya Kyoraku

"Entahlah, Say. Aku sendiri juga bingung." ucap Juushiro

"Oh. . Sayangku. Kau begitu mempesona." goda Kyoraku

"Sungguhkah itu? Kau tak bercanda?" tanya Juushiro

"Benar Sayangku."

Akhirnya mereka pun bermesra-mesraan dengan sangat romantis *author muntah*. Dan tanpa disadari mereka itu sedang diawasi seseorang.

"Ibu, Ayah. Bisakah kalian berhenti seperti itu? Kalian membuatku ingin muntah didepan kalian." ucap ketusnya

"Hinamori-chan, aku sungguh tak sopan kepada Ayahmu." ucap Juushiro

Ya, dia adalah Hinamori Momo, kakak dari Hitsugaya Toushiro

"Dimana Shiro-chan? Aku ingin berbicara padanya." tanya Hinamori

"Dia ada diatas. Bujuk dia untuk makan Hinamori." kata Kyoraku

"Wakata."

Lalu, Hinamori pergi ke kamarnya lebih dulu sebelum ke kamar Toushiro. Sementara di Kamar Toushiro

"_Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku terpengaruh olehnya? (1) Dumm! Aku benci dia! Aku hanya ingin dicium oleh orang yang kusukai! Bukan dia! Dia yang playboy dan sok ganteng itu membuatku mual! Tak akan kuingat namamu itu, Strawberry! Ingat itu! Ah. . Tapi sudahlah, tak akan berpengaruh jika tak ada orangnya. Aku ingin malaikat turun ke Bumi menyelamatkanku darinya. Tapi, sebelum itu aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku harus berjuang mengalahkannya." _BatinToushiro

"Shiro-chan, apa kau didalam?" tanya Hinamori

"Ada apa Nee-san? Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." jawab Toushiro

"Shiro-chan, bukannya aku mengganggumu, tapi aku ingin berbicara kepadamu."

"Apakah yang kau bicarakan begitu penting Nee-san?" tanya Toushiro

"Tentu saja ini sangat penting Shiro-chan, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja."

"Arigatou Shiro-chan."

"Ada apa?"

"Umm. .To the point saja. Apakah kamu masih bekerja di Hotel Yukimura?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kamu keluar dari situ saja Shiro-chan. Kudengar temanmu yang berdada 'wow' itu mempunyai Café Le Rose. Kamu bisa bekerja di sana? Lebih baik bekerja dengan prang terdekat dari pada harus bekerja kepada pemimpin yang tak di kenal kan?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan Nee-san." ucap Toushiro

"Arigatou Shiro-chan."

"Douitashimashite Nee-san."

"Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan dari tadi. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Ichigo?" tanya Hinamori curiga

"Egh?

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_

Kei-chan : "Akhirnya selesai juga. Monggo kita baca review."

Ichigo : "Untuk Chap 2. **Mommiji Aki, **salam kenal juga Aki. Kita buat SMP karena Kei-chan mengalaminya pas SMP. Ya, kami buat pendek agar lebih menantang."

Kei-chan : "Lanjut. Untuk **LeufHitsu, **aduh, maaf ya. Ya, begitulah. Memang saya sengaja."

Toushiro : "Untuk **Kuraishi cha22dhen****, **Uah. . Aku masih belum bisa katakan jelas. Karena Kei-chan kebiasaan mengantungkan keadaan."

Renji : "**Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya, **Aigatou Dina-san."

Shuuhei : "**Ocha gledek****, **Sudah di jelaskan oleh Kei-chan di chap 2 atau gak 3."

Rukia : "**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San****, **Sudah di jelaskan kok. Maaf ya."

Rangiku : "**Putri, **Ano. . Itu bukan Kukega, tapi Kugeka."

Ishida : "**Aisyah, **sepertinya anda tak suka yaoi ya?"

Kyo : "**Siti Komariah, **Ahaha, thanks. Dan, maaf, saya tak tau apa yang anda bicarakan."

Rie : "**Aiko Michiharu, **Iya, tuh. Nakal banget."

Kei-chan : "**Aizen Koyuki, **sangat tak masuk akal."

Ukitake : "**4925qwe123, **Ya, mungkin saja mereka tau."

Kyoraku : "**Q-Ren, **Segera."

Ichigo : "**Shakira Anato, **Wah, wah. . Ini ketentuan yang berlaku. Tapi akan kami usahakan."

Shuuhei : "**Yuki Aizawa, **Wah, nantang nih mbak? Gue juga lagi bosen nih. Ayo berantem. Hahaha. Kami segera update."

Renji : "**No One Stand On The Sky****, **ini, ini."

Rukia : "**Hanabi Kaori****,** Arigatou n salam kenal juga."

Rangiku : "Chap 3. **hinagikuuiquiorra, **haha, memang sangat ancur."

Ishida : "**Namaku Rahasia, **Ooh. . Benarkah? Kami tak mengira jika sama seperti Jeanne-san. Tapi sebetulnya intinya berbeda kok."

Toushiro : "**QRen, **Iya."

Kyo : "**Mommiji Aki****, **Yap. Benar, di sini cewek. Dan jawaban sangat tepat!"

Rie : Yak, Tolong Review dan Baca terus karya kami. Arigatou!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kei-chan : "Langsung aja! Please RnR!

* * *

**PLEASE, LOVE ME!**

**Chapter 5 **

Cuma pinjem Chara ^o^

* * *

_Flash Back_

"_Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Ichigo?" tanya Hinamori curiga_

"_Egh?"_

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Ayo~~~. Katakan~~~. Sebenarnya ada apa kamu dengan Ichigo?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Nee."

"Ayo~~. Jangan malu-malu."

"Nee…"

"Iya?"

"Bisa keluar sekarang? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Uuuhh, Shiro-chan. Baik. Kalau Shiro-chan tak mau ceritakan. Akan kutanya sendiri pada Ichigo-san."

"Silahkan."

"Argh….. Kau menyebalkan!"

Lalu, Hinamori pun menuruni tangga dengan kesal. Dan,

BRUAAAKK DUUUAAAAKKKKK

"AADDDDUUUHH, Sialan! Kampret! Dasar, tangga nggak tau diri! Lo pengen gue mati, hah?" caci maki Hinamori terhadap tangga -?- yang terdengar sampai ke kamar Toushiro. Toushiro pun hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang lumayan nggak waras itu. 'Kenapa gue punya kakak nggak waras gitu?' pikir Toushiro

"SHIROO-CHAN! JANGAN BERPIKIR GUE KAGAK WARAS! GUE BUNUH LO!" teriak Hinamori yang seolah-olah tau dengan apa yang di pikirkannya

"MOMO! JANGAN BERTERIAK!" bentak Juushiro yang tak lain adalah Ibu dari Momo dan Toushiro

"Sudahlah, Bu. Namanya anak zaman sekarang kan pasti nggak tau tata krama atau etika atau apalah itu." ucap Kyoraku yang tidak lain adalah Ayah Toushiro dan Momo

"Gomenne Oto-san, Oka-san. Itu juga gara-gara Shiro-chan yang tidak mau mengatakan masalahnya kepada ku." gerutu Hinamori

"Itu karma, jadi jangan salahkan aku. Nee-san saja yang sok ikut campur." gumam Toushiro yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Nee-sannya

"Mau kemana Toushiro?" tanya Juushiro

"Aku mau ke toko buku, sekalian mau ke sekolah. Bukuku tertinggal di sana." terang Toushiro

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Jangan lupa!" ucap Hinamori

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampai di bilang anak SD lagi sama satpam! Ahahaha."

"Urusai!"

Lalu, Toushiro pun segera berangkat ke Toko buku yang terdekat dengan motor F-U yang baru di belikan oleh Pamannya. **(A/N : Kei-chan : "Wuuiiihh, gue juga mau tuh!")**

5 Menit berlalu….

Toushiro pun telah sampai di toko buku. Segera ia parkir motornya dan memasuki toko tersebut. Di carinya tentang lukisan dan 'Komik? O,ya! Lanjutan Air Gear ke 18!' batin Toushiro. Lalu, Toushiro pun mengambil buku itu dan membayarnya ke kasir.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Toushiro

"2 ribu yen." Jawab si Kasir

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." balas kasir ramah

Lalu, Toushiro pun menyalakan motornya dan menuju ke sekolahnya itu. Setelah Toushiro pergi, si Kasir berpikir 'Aduh, manisnya.' Dan dia pun pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidung. Balik ke Toushiro

Toushiro yang sudah sampai di halaman sekolah segera ke kelasnya dan mengambil buku itu. Setelah mengambil buku itu, Toushiro juga ingin meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Di Perpustakaan, cara untuk meminjam sangatlah menarik, yaitu dengan menunjukkan kartu siswa, dan nama buku tersebut sudah tercatat rapi di komputer. Sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya di Perpus, Toushiro pun segera kembali dimana tempat motornya itu dipakirkan. Tapi, di lorong sekolah, Toushiro melihat bayangan seseorang. Dia adalah. . .

"Kusaka? Kau kah itu?" tanya Toushiro

"Oh, Hitsugaya. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya balik Kusaka dengan mendekati Toushiro

"Aku sedang mengambil buku yang tertinggal sambil meminjam buku di perpus. Kau sendiri?"

"Tadi aku sempat latihan piano di ruang musik."

"Oohh. . ."

Saat melihat Toushiro, tak sengaja mata Kusaka melihat telinga Toushiro. 'Teratai?' pikir Kusaka

"Hitsugaya? Apa yang ada di telingamu itu?" tanya Kusaka heran

"Ah. . Ini? Entahlah. Aku lepas nggak bisa-bisa. Yah, pasrah deh. Tapi di telingamu juga ada ya? Sama denganku. Tapi beda gambar." ucap Toushiro

"Hm. . Yah, begitulah." jawab singkat Kusaka

"Kurosaki-san! Kau harus mengantarku pulang!" teriak salah seorang cewek di lain arah

"Untuk apa mengantarmu. Rumahmu kan dekat?" jawab Kurosaki

Teriakan itu membuat dua penghuni *tampar* ralat, dua orang itu kaget dan menoleh ke asal suara. Saat berada di belokan, Toushiro tak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang tak ingin dia temui sekarang atau kapan pun.

"Kau. ." ucap Toushiro kaget

"Wew, rupanya kita bertemu di sini ya?"

"Kau mengenalnya Hitsugaya/Kurosaki-san?" tanya Kusaka dan gadis itu bersamaan

"Yah.. Begitulah." jawab Ichigo singkat

Kusaka pun hanya menatap bingung kepada Hitsugaya, lalu di tolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo. Dan, sepintas ia melihat telinga Ichigo, 'Teratai? Kenapa sama dengan Hitsugaya? Jangan-jangan….' pikir Kusaka. Kusaka pun bertanya kepada Ichigo tentang anting-anting itu.

"Apa itu teratai? Ichigo-san?" tanya Kusaka heran

"Oh. . Anting-anting ini? Hm. . . Kalau iya kenapa?" jawab Ichigo

"Tidak, hanya saja…"

"Sama dengan Toushiro? Dia kujadikan honey**KU!**"

"Eh? Kurosaki-san! Katanya kau akan memberikannya kepadaku untuk kau jadikan honeymu?" teriak gadis itu

Lalu, mata nyalang Ichigo pun mendarat kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu pun terdiam.

"Hehehe, kenapa? Kau keberatan Kusaka-**sama**?" tanya Ichigo dengan menekan kata –sama.

"Ukh. . Itu bukan urusanmu Kurosaki."

"Aku tak mau terlibat permasalahan kalian. Aku ingin pulang. Sampai jumpa, Kusaka." ucap Toushiro

"Eh, Tunggu! Hitsugaya! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" teriak Kusaka

"Kemana? Aku sedang sibuk hari ini."

"Tapi, ini begitu penting."

"Apa sebegitukah penting, Kusaka Soujirou?"

Akhirnya, Kusaka dan Toushiro pun berdebat sendiri tanpa memperdulikan dua makhluk mati *tampar*, maksudnya Ichigo dan gadis yang sedang berada di tempat yang sama, dimana Kusaka dan Toushiro sedang cekcok. Di pikiran Ichigo, terlintas sesuatu, Ichigo pun segera menarik tangan Toushiro dan membawanya pergi.

"Hei, kau akan membawaku kemana? Lepaskan?" bantah Toushiro

"Sudah! Diam! Jika kau tak ingin celaka?" teriak Ichigo

Lalu, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan 2 penghuni lorong *gebuk* Kusaka dan gadis itu. Ichigo pun membawa Toushiro ke halaman lalu celingukan melihat apa yang di kendarai Toushiro.

"Kau kesini naik apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Ngesot! Ya naik motor lah!" jawab Toushiro sewot

"Dimana?"

"Tuh, di sana." tunjuk Toushiro ke motor F-Unya itu. 'Wew, ternyata bagus juga motornya.' pikir Ichigo. Lalu, tanpa ba-bi-bu, Ichigo membawa Toushiro masuk ke mobil BMW Ichigo.

"Kau akan membawa ku kemana, Strawberry?"

"Kemana? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Lalu, Ichigo pun membawa Toushiro ke suatu tempat.

**10 menit kemudian**_**...**_

"Kurosaki-sama. Kita telah sampai." jawab si supir

"Terima kasih Sou. Ayo! Turun kau!" ucap Ichigo

"Ini dimana?" tanya Toushiro

"Perkenalkan ini rumahku." Jawab Ichigo PD

'WTF? Ya, ampun, ni rumah ato DPR? Besar amat. Kalo rumahnya besar segini, pelayannya berapa? Seribu? Sepuluh ribu? Atau lebih?' pikir Toushiro. Lalu, segera ia hilangkan rasa kagumnya terhadap rumah Ichigo.

"Rumah atau Rumah? Kayak penampungan orang aja." sindir Toushiro

"Huh, terserah kau saja. Tapi, sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini! Ingat itu Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

"AAPPAA? KAU BERCANDA? BAGAIMANA DENGAN ORANG TUAKU?"

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada orang tuamu."

"Kau… Membuatku sebal!"

Lalu, Ichigo pun masuk dan menyuruh salah seorang pelayannya untuk mengantar Toushiro ke kamar yang sudah ia minta tadi. Sementara pelayan yang lain menyiapkan air panas untuk Ichigo. Selama perjalanan menuju ke kamar Toushiro, Toushiro bertanya kepada sang pelayan.

"Hei, sebenarnya siapa sih Kurosaki itu?" tanya Toushiro

"Kurosaki-sama adalah presdir muda keluarga Kurosaki." jawab sopan pelayan itu

"AAAPAAA?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Kei-chan : "Fuhh. . Selesai juga."

Kyo : "Capeeek."

Rie : "Maaf kalo udah buat kalian marah~~! Review yaaaa! Pleaseeee!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo : "Yo, jumpa lagi dengan kami!"

Rie : "Maaf kalo lama update! Soalnya si Kei itu males-malesan! Padahal udah buat dari dulu!"

Kei-chan : "Uwaaa. . . Jangan di bongkar aib orang!"

Kyo : "Dan thanks atas review para readers!"

Kei-chan : "Ok~~~ RnR! Don't Read Don't Review!"

* * *

**PLEASE, LOVE ME!**

**Chapter 6 **

Cuma pinjem Chara ^o^

_Flash Back_

"_Hei, sebenarnya siapa sih Kurosaki itu?" tanya Toushiro _

"_Kurosaki-sama adalah presdir muda keluarga Kurosaki." jawab sopan pelayan itu_

"_WHAAATTT?"_

_End Flash Back  
_

* * *

"Hitsugaya-sama, tolong pelankan suara anda." Komentar sang pelayan

"Ah, gomennasai. Lalu, di mana orang tuanya?" tanya Toushiro

"Beliau sedang berada di Eropa. Menjalani kerja sama dengan perusahaan Eropa di sana."

Mendengar penjelasaan itu, Toushiro pun hanya ber-oh.

"Nona, ini kamar anda. Jika ada apa-apa harpa katakana kepada saya. Saya permisi dahulu." Hormat sang pelayan

"Ah. . Ya baik."

Akhirnya Toushiro pun memasuki kamar yanga akan dia tinggal mulai sekarang. Dan wow. . kasurnya itu lho! King size! Ada tempat buat santai dan tempat belajar! Kamar mandi pun juga tak terpisah dari kamar! Benar-benar orang yang luar biasa ekstrim!

"Hah, mandi dulu dah."

Dan sesampainya di kamar mandi, Toushiro di kejutkan sekali lagi! Kamar mandi seperti pemandian air panas! Benar-benar keluarga terkaya! Toushiro pun segera merendamkan dirinya ke air tersebut sampai dia mendengar suara

"Oh. . Hai, Toushiro." Sapa orang itu

"Uwaaa~~! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kurosaki? Dan bukan 'Oh. . Hai, Toushiro.'! Tapi APA?" bentak Toushiro

"Haha, santai saja. Dan, kalau orang lagi di sini biasanya ngapain?" tanya Ichigo

"Mandi?"

"Nah, itu tau."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Tapi APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR MANDIKU?" bentak Toushiro sekali lagi

"Kau bisa diam? Aku tak bisa santai jika kau berteriak di sini. Dan ini rumahku. Semua yang ada di sini adalah barangku dank au hanya meminjamnya." Jawab Ichigo santai

"Ukh. ."

Mereka berdua pun menikmati mandi mereka dengan keheningan sampai Ichigo mendekati Toushiro dan mandi di sampingnya.

"Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo

"Apa? Dan jangan panggil aku Toushiro, Kurosaki."

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, aku tak suka dengan nama itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku ini, Kurosaki."

"Hei, Hei. Mau kemana?"

"Kau bodoh atau memang bodoh? Terlalu banyak mandi di pemandian air panas bisa masuk angin."

Dan segera Toushiro balut tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk dan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia sekarang merasa pusing. Tapi mungkin itu hanya pusing sementara setelah ia minum obat. Segera ia mengganti piyama karna hari telah menjelang malam. Dan, aku ucapkan sekali lagi, wow. Sekarang Toushiro sedang menggunakan kemeja yang besar berwarna putih dan bawahan menggunakan short pants. Sekarang kaki Toushiro terlihat begitu mulus nan putih.

KRRIIIEEET

"Siapa?" tanya Toushiro

"Ini aku, Ichigo."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan sebentar lagi makan ma-"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memtuskan perkataannya karena sekarang ia sedang melihat pakaian yang sedang di kenakan Toushiro!

"Kurosaki?"

Tak ada jawaban dari bersangkutan. Malah dia mendekati Toushiro.

"Kurosaki?"

Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban.

BRUUK

Rupanya Ichigo sedang duduk di kasur Toushiro. Melampiaskan kecapekannya. Sementara Toushiro hanya diam termenung melihat sikap Ichigo tadi.

"Toushiro, bisa kau duduk di pangkuanku sekarang?" tanya Ichigo

"WHAT? Tapi, tapi. ." balas Toushiro gugup

"Aku ini MASTER-mu. Cepat lakukan." Perintah Ichigo

Dengan sangat berat hati, Toushiro pun menuruti perintah Ichigo.

"Rangkul leherku."

"Kau. Apa maksudmu? Sudah beruntung aku duduk di pangkuanmu! Sekarang kau mau aku merangkul lehermu?"

"Jika kau tak mau, kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah. Mengerti?"

"Ukh. . Kau mengancamku!"

Akhirnya Toushiro pun melakukannya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Toushiro. Kaget, Toushiro pun berusaha mengelak, tapi tak berhasil. Dengan pasrah ia merelakan ciuman itu. Ichigo pun menjilati bibir Toushiro, menandakan bahwa ia ingin masuk. Secara otomatis Toushiro pun membukakan, dan terjadi lah perang lidah itu. Tapi, tangan Ichigo tak tinggal diam. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Toushiro, dan dia akhiri perang lidah itu dengan ciuman ringan dan turun ke perpotongan leher Toushiro. Di jilat, di hisap, dan itu di lakukan berlulang kali.

"Mmh. . Ichigo, lepaskan."

Ichigo tak menghiraukan, dia tetap melakukan aktifitasnya.

PLAK

Suara apa itu? Rupanya, Toushiro menampar wajah Kurosaki. Kurosaki yang menerima serangan secara tiba-tiba itu hanya diam terkejut.

"Kau bodoh? Jangan melakukan hal tidak senonoh! Kau seorang PresDir di sini!" geram Toushiro

"Memang kenapa jika aku seorang PresDir? Tak ada masalah kan jika aku seorang PresDir? Semuanya bisa aku beli dengan uang yang aku punya." Jawab sombong Kurosaki

"Ada hal yang tak bisa di beli dengan uang bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Pikir saja sendiri! Itu urusanmu!"

BLAAM

Toushiro pun pergi meninggalkan Kurosaki sendiri di kamarnya. Tak peduli bagaimana ekspresi Kurosaki karna sudah hampir membentaknya, karna sekarang ia sendiri sedang ingin tak menunjukkan wajahnya ke orang lain. Wajah Toushiro memerah seperti kepiting rebus karna sikapnya tadi.

'Ck, Kurosaki baka.' Batin Toushiro sembari memegang bibirnya.

Rupanya Toushiro blushing karena dia tadi habis ciuman dengan Kurosaki! *di bakar*

"Hah, lupakan dia. Dan pergi ke ruang makan sekarang, Hitsugaya." Gumam Toushiro pada dirinya sendiri

Sementara itu, di kamar Ichigo sedang menyangkal kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

"Tadi, tadi aku melakukan apa? Aku melakukan apa!" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya

"Apakah tadi aku menyuruhnya dia menciumku?"

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti dia yang tergoda olehku! Karna wajahku tampan ini dan menggunakan pakaian seksi ini!" sangkal Ichigo

"Huh. . Tapi kenapa? Padahal aku sudah sering melakukan hal itu!"

"Lupakan! Anggap tak pernah terjadi! Anggap tak pernah terjadi! Sekarang aku harus makan! Makan malam! Mati kelaperan ntar gue! Terus gue jadi arwah gentayangan! Hassh, kagak dah!"

Setelah debat dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Ichigo meninggalkan pikiran anehnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Toushiro.

Sesampainya Ichigo sampai di ruang makan, Ichigo melihat Toushiro sedang duduk di seberang sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi

DEG

"Hah? Kau jangan mengkagetkanku, Strawberry baka!"

"Kau kaget?"

"Jelas! Dengan suara tinggimu seperti itu, kau bisa membuat kakek tua itu jantungan! Dan lihat! Kau membuatnya terkena serangan asma!" tunjuk Toushiro mengarah ke kakek tua di halaman yang entah darimana asal kakek tua itu yang sekarang sedang memegang pernafasannya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Hidangan sudah di siapkan tapi di piringmu tak ada makanan satupun? Kau mau mogok makan!" bentak Ichigo

"Kau benar-benar baka! Jelas aku menunggumu untuk makan bersama!" balas Toushiro

"What?"

"I wait you! For having dinner together! Can you enter to your mind?"

"Oh. . Sure. Im not stupid as you."

"Huh. . Who care? If I stupid, Why you choose me became your Honey?"

"Cause you interesting!

"Why? Why Im interesting? I feel Im accustomed!"

"For me unaccustomed!"

"Why?"

DEG

Dengan pertanyaan itu bisa membuat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki tak berbicara? Amazing. Semua orang yang berbicara dengan Ichigo pasti akan di buat Ichigo terdesak, tapi sekarang Ichigo terdesak! Terdesak!

"Ukh, Eat your food! Before your food become a cold food!" bentak Ichigo

Toushiro pun hanya menurut saja, dan memang sekarang perutnya sedang kelaparan. Sementara Ichigo, Ichigo memakan makanannya sambil memikirkan

'Kenapa aku menjadikannya seorang honey? Kenapa?'

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED. .**_

* * *

Kei-chan : "Ahoyy. . Selesai juga, untuk reviewnya! Mari kita reply!"

Kyo : " **Shirouta Tsuki** Kayaknya ada, tapi ya kagak terlalu parah kok!"

Rie : "**CCloveRuki** Ahaha, ada kok. Itu baru aja di lakuin ama Ichigo. Kalo Ichigo aniaya Hime kita, bunuh saja!" *nyiapin api + minyak*.

Ichigo : "Oi! Oi! Apaan toh? Kan cerita ini yang buat Kei!"

Toushiro : "Kau tak akan ku ampuni Ichigo *death glare*. **Hanabi Kaori, **Iya tuh. Si Kei males-malesan aja. Cinta segitiga? Cintaku hanya untuk semangka~~~!" *peluk semangka*

Kei-chan : "Weleh, cinta kok sama semangka! Sama aku aja! *di hajar* **., **Wkwkwk, Kei juga ketawa pas adegan itu! Si Ichigo di situ kayak orang oon sih!" *ngakak bareng*

Ichigo : "Lo tuh yang oon! Ulangan kok nyontek!"

Kei-chan : "Eh! Jangan buka aib orang depan umum donk! PresDir itu Presiden Direktur Kay-san."

Kyo : "**Megami Mayuki**, Wah, wah. Menurutku juga gitu!"

Rie : "**Caca27**, Ohoho. . Arigatou Caca-san. Arigatou."

Kei-chan : "Dan sepertinya ini hampir ke Rated M dah. Kei juga kagak tau. Ide Kei aneh-aneh aja! Wkwkwk. . . Okeh! Review please!"


End file.
